The invention relates generally to Type II vehicle seat belt assemblies which include webbing connected to a retraction device and extending at a relatively upper end from a force diverter such as a pillar loop and secured to an anchor at a relatively lower end, with a latch plate insertable into a buckle and having a slotted opening through which the webbing slides to define a shoulder belt portion between the upper force diverter and the latch plate, and a lap belt portion between the lower anchor end and the latch plate. The invention more particularly relates to positioning devices for improving the fit, comfort and crash protection provided to the user, particularly, but not limited to, children.
Conventional seat belt assemblies, which include a lap belt and a diagonally-extending shoulder strap, are designed primarily for use by adults of average size.
One of the leading causes of injury and death to smaller users of the approved Type II vehicle seat belt assemblies is the lap belt being loose or out of position across the abdomen of the user. Such improper lap belt position, on or above the iliac crest of the user, can result from several potential conditions. One potential condition is an adolescent child user moving forward along the horizontal seating surface in order to allow his or her knees to bend over the front edge of the seat. Another potential condition is the user pulling down on the shoulder belt, deliberately producing xe2x80x9cslack,xe2x80x9d allowing the shoulder belt to slide down through the slot in the lap plate, resulting in a loose or improperly fitting lap belt, shoulder belt, or both. Although this allows the user to sit in a more xe2x80x9crelaxedxe2x80x9d forward or slouched position on the seating surface, it can result in the lap belt being loose, positioned high on the abdomen, or both. Moreover, correct shoulder belt positioning is often compromised by such a xe2x80x9crelaxedxe2x80x9d seating position. In the event of an accident, the loose or improper belt position results in much higher rates of injury and death.
In addition, when the seat belt assembly is used by a child or smaller adult, the shoulder strap typically extends across the neck or face of the child because his or her upper body is not quite as long as that of a taller individual. In other words, the shoulder belt often rests too far inboard and rubs on the neck of the user. This can cause discomfort. In addition, to relieve the discomfort, children often place the shoulder belt under the arm or behind the back, such that there is no upper body restraint during an accident. Again, higher rates of injury and death can result.
A variety of shoulder belt repositioners or xe2x80x9cadjusters,xe2x80x9d particularly for use by children, have been proposed, and several have been commercially produced. Examples are disclosed in McCracken U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,439; Kornblum et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,940; Barr et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,910; Vicanti U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,468; Golder U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,957 and Zheng U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,614. Many of these shoulder strap repositioners or xe2x80x9cadjustersxe2x80x9d realize their xe2x80x9cadjustmentxe2x80x9d through some interaction with the lap belt. In particular, interaction with the lap belt tends to pull the lap belt up towards the abdomen of the user. The lap belt is free to move up, as the retraction device releases webbing which slides through the slotted opening in the latch plate.
In addition, some of the available shoulder belt xe2x80x9cadjusterxe2x80x9d products allow improper adjustment positions for the shoulder belt which could result in injury, by allowing the position of the shoulder belt to be adjusted either too far inboard, or riding on the shoulder or off the torso altogether.
It is therefore seen to be desirable to improve the protection afforded to all users of the Type II vehicle seat belt assemblies.
It is also seen to be desirable to not compromise the effectiveness of the Type II seat belt assembly.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention a positioning device includes a clamping element frictionally engagable with the shoulder belt portion and positionable immediately adjacent the latch plate so as to maintain the lap belt portion in a desired snug condition when the latch plate is inserted into the buckle by preventing sliding of the webbing through the opening in a direction which would loosen the lap belt portion, while permitting sliding of the webbing through the opening in a direction which would further tighten the lap belt portion.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a shoulder belt repositioning element attached to the clamping element.